Seacliff Fief
Welcome to Seacliff Fief! Description Seacliff is a quiet fief. Not much blood-thrilling action happens in this fief and we are relatively small. To find our fief, you may have to take a ferry to the island. The prices are quite reasonable, we assure you! True to the name, we are off the coast of Araluen, in the south east. Villagers Ellerby Wood- Innkeeper People Barron: '''TBA! '''Battlemaster: '''TBA! '''Population: '''TBA! '''Ranger:Jack Abney- a very young Ranger on his first assignment, Jack has been at Seacliff Fief for only a four months. He is slowly trying to gain favour and acceptance among the fief's people. Areas The Battleschool. Seacliff Fief has been striving to improve our Battleschool. We have asked Battlemasters in neighboring fiefs to assist us, trying to get as much help as possible. We are very proud of how hard our Battleschool apprentices have been trying, and are proud of the efforts our knights put in. Be sure to come by for a visit! Battleschool apprentices and instructors can role-play here. The Horseschool. Our Battleschool horses are trained here! We have strong and powerful Battlehorses being trained and read at this school, and they sure are a sight to behold. I'm sure the Horsemaster would be delighted to show you around... just be careful so you don't get trampled. Horsemaster, apprentices, and others visiting the stables role play here. Diplomatic Service Our diplomats! Trained to carry messages to countries near and far. They are mostly women, who are excellent at masking what they truly feel. Popping in to see some of their training is quite interesting, we recommend that you see it! Couriers role-play here. The Kitchens We are very famous for our kitchens! The Castle Seacliff kitchens have a wonderful array of dishes, and we are second to few in the Fiefdom. The chefs would be delighted to share some food with you, and you will be tantalized by the delicious smells wafting from the kitchens. Chefs and apprentices role-play here. Castle Seacliff Our castle! Not as impressive as some of the others in Araluen, but quite functional. Our Baron lives here, and many important meetings and events are carried out here. It's where our fief usually operates from. Barons, Castle staff, and others requiring an audience with the Baron role-play here. The Ranger's Cabin Quite a mysterious place. Seacliff people are suspicious and wouldn't venture here unless they have to, for they fear the Rangers and their dark magic. This log cabin in the woods is the residence for the Ranger, and most of the training goes on in the woods surrounding it. The Ranger, his apprentice, or someone wanting to speak with the two role play here. Main Roleplay Fief-wide role-play happens here! Wander the towns and discover Seacliff for yourself! Villagers and general Seacliff role-play happens here. Cedarwood Inn Run by Ellerby Wood (who has demanded we advertise here), this inn is the best place to rest your tired traveller's feet... or just stop by. Our ale is the freshest, as is the rest of what we serve! We've got wonderful rooms, with a spectacular view of the sea and coast of Araluen. Come here to visit! Questions? Lastly, any questions specific to Seacliff Fief or the role-play? Feel free to post them under here and admins or other users will get back to you as soon as possible! Enjoy your stay at Seacliff! Category:Fiefs Category:Seacliff Fief